The cat and the wolf
by murai-sakura
Summary: It wont be PG13 for long because I think i'm gonna add some scènes that ask for a higher rating, but this'll do for now. So, Mariah and Tala off cours, great couple huh?
1. Default Chapter

Okay people. This is gonna be a very weird fic. Beybladefans can see it as a beyblade-fic but people like Matt and Isa can see mariah as Femke and Tala as Kyle. I hope everyone enjoys it and I hope it won't disturb you. It stays the same: a cat and a wolf.  
  
Disclaimer: Now this is difficult... I don't own Mariah or Tala...but i do own myself...if I own Kyle? Ask him, I dunno...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A cat and a wolf  
  
..........................  
  
Chapter 1: the meeting  
  
.......................................  
  
Mariah was sitting in her corner again, bored and tired. She was writing some poëms about life while her friends were talking happily with each other. She bowed her head and closed her eyes while her hair fell over her face. She was there allone, with all kinds of boys and she didn't like a single one of them. Yeah, since a short time, Rei was her boyfriend but her love for him was allready over and she didn't had the courage to tell him. She knew he would be angry with her and she was scared that he might smack her in the face.  
  
Every now and then, Rei would walk over to Mariah and gentle kiss her on the lips. This move made mariah shiver but Rei didn't even notice this. He never ever noticed her feelings, he only wanted to have fun with his friends. Mariah sighed again, how could she breake up with him, and when and even more important...where? It was the beginning of the month februari and it was almost valentine.  
  
Mariah wondered if Rei would really blame her that much...if only she had enough courage to tell him that she didn't love him anymore and that he was scaring her from time to time. Yes, he was scaring her...and that was because when they were fighting again, he would yell at her so loud that you could even hear it miles away. Mariah sighed again...it wasn't fair, why would she be scared of him? She just didn't have the courage...  
  
.............................................................  
  
Somewhere else, Tala was sitting at home, watching how his friends were making snowballs and threw them at his window. He turned around and stared into his room while the snowballs kept flying against the window. Tala sighed and smiled a little. He just didn't felt like playing in the snow right now, why would he? He wouldn't have fun anyways. After a while, the kids finally left him alone and went somewhere else to play, with dissapointed looks on their faces.  
  
Tala turned around to face the wall and sighed again. He was very lonely, he wished that he could find someone that would love him and comfort him, but he thought that was impossible; Tala layed himself on his bed and closed his eyes. He wished that he could find someone that wouldn't just see him as a friend, but as a partner, a lover, someone that would care about him and risk everything for him. He heard how the doorbell rang and how his mother walked over to the door. His mom always had a loud oice, she didn't realize this but she could be heard all over the house. "Hi Kai" said his mom with a cheerfull voice. "Tala is upstairs, you can go see him if you want too". Kai would always be Kai so Tala knew that he would've just nodded, he never said a lot, unless it was really neccesary. He sighed and opened his eyes again. He walked over to his desk and started to draw a pic of his dreamgirl while listening to Kai's heavy steps on the stairs.  
  
............................................................................ ........................  
  
Mariah had made her decision. She was sick of Rei and she couldn't stand him anymore. He was scaring her to death but at least, she would be free. She looked up at Rei, who was laughing with his friends. She knew that Rei would be even more pissed off when his friends would hear that she was dumped by a girl so she slowly walked over to him and brought her mouth to Rei's ear. "Rei" she whispered "I'm sorry, but i'm breaking up with you". Scared of Rei's explosion, Mariah ran off without looking back. If she had done that, she would've noticed how Rei laughed with his friends as if nothing had happened, and if he didn't even care about this.  
  
Mariah knew someone that would be able to help her. He was a good friend of her, even though he was the strong silent type. He always had good advices and he was the only person Mariah could think of right now. She was scared and sad, she knew that she couldn't handle this alone, so she ran to kai's house as fast as she could.  
  
When she arrived there, the butler told her that he was out again. Mariah sighed, why did he have to go to all places in the world when he wasn't even a social type. The butler gave her the adress of the place Kai went and Mariah accepted it with much gratitude.  
  
It started to rain but Mariah just needed a very good friend right now so she kept on running without giving up. The adres was in the other side of the city but Mariah knew the neighbourhood pretty good and she knew a lot of shortcuts. Eventually, she arrived at the house and that's when she started to doubt.  
  
She checked the adres on the paper and she noticed that the inkt was mixed up with the rain. She sighed and decided that it was too wet to stand outside right now so she just rang the doorbell and waited for a response.  
  
A kind woman opened the door. The minut she noticed that a soaked girl was standing outside, she pulled her in and ran off to get a towel. Mariah was shocked by this bu she gladly accepted the warmth and comfort of the house.  
  
As soon as Mariah's pink hir was dry again, she explained that she was searching for Kai. She tried to stop herself from trembling but she just couldn't, she was so scared...  
  
The woman nodded and pushed her gently to the stairs. She pointed her to where Kai was and closed the door of the hallway.  
  
Mariah smiled and ran up the stairs. She opened the door and ran over to Kai without even saying hi to Tala. Both the boys were shocked and Kai wrapped his arms around her the minut she started to cry. "Is she your..." started Tala but Kai shook his head. "I broke up with Rei" cried Mariah and her tears fell on Kai's chest.  
  
Kai felt a little uncomfortable and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Don't worry, you'll be okay, it was the best thing, you know that." Said Kai and he walked out of the room to go get something to drink.  
  
Tala was still shocked and he decided to tell her that she was not very welcom here but the minut that she turned her face and looked into Tala's eyes, he wasn't able to say anything anymore and he just watched how Mariah smiled and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Mariah"  
  
....................................................... Well, that should be the beginning of the story, I hope you all like it ^^  
  
Please R&R 


	2. A little spark of hope

Hi peeps, now that took a very long time, didn't it ? I thought...maybe it's better to update before they remove my story and I have to wait for another stupid week to update everything. ARGH, the horror! Anyways, let's continue, shall we?  
  
a little spark of hope  
  
...................................  
  
Tala gazed into Mariah's eyes and smiled a bit. "My name is Tala" he said as if he was choking. Mariah giggled and moved over to Tala a little. "I'm sorry to interrupt" she said in a sweet, little voice. "But I was desperate" Tala shook his head and smiled again. "It's okay, you're allways welcome here" he said. He cursed mentally. What was wrong with him, he wanted to tell her to leave and never return but he couldn't.  
  
Suddenly, Kai returned with a glass of lemonade and stared at Mariah who was shily sitting next to a smiling Tala. He grinned and sat himself neatly between them. "So Mariah" said Kai teasingly "You're free again huh?" Mariah blushed and nodded. Tala swallowed as Kai moved closer to her. "Now, I wanna ask you something" he said with an even bigger grin, making Tala get up to watch the scène. "Something very....important." Mariah moved slightly backwards with a blush while she looked at Kai's maniacall grin. "Do you want to..." Tala jumped in between them and looked angrilly at Kai "What are you trying to do?" he hissed to his best friend. Kai ignored him and finsihed his quesyion. "Do you want to have a drink?" (A/N:insert anime fall here)  
  
He smiled sweetly at Mariah while Tala took his seat again with a slight blush. "What were you trying to stop me from Tala?" said Kai sadistically. "What's wrong with you today Kai?" asked Mariah suddenly. "You're being a total ass!" she said. Tala's eyes turned wide and Kai bowed his head. "I'm sorry Mariah-kun" he said and he walked away again to get her a drink.  
  
Mariah stared in tala's eyes again and smiled sweetly. "Don't mind him, he's being weird today" she said while her eyes narrowed at the door that just closed. "He does like that all the time" lied Tala while he dropped himself on his bed. "No he doesn't" said Mariah and she poked Tala teasingly. Tala laughed and started to tickle Mariah "indeed, but what are you going to do about it?" Mariah started to laugh histerically and kicked the air, trying to break free out of Tala's strong arms. "Stop!" yelled Mariah while laughing "I give, I GIVE!"  
  
Tala released her and Mariah stayed where she was, in tala's arms. A little bit exhausted, but still smiling. "I guess you're a little ticklish" said Tala sheepesly. "Yeah" gasped Mariah "a little bit" They started to laugh again. Tala stroked Mariah's pink hair and pulled her close. Mariah blinked a little but smiled to. She stroked Tala's face and looked up at him while she was laying in his lap. Suddenly, Tala bended forward and kissed Mariah gently on her lips, just a quik kiss.  
  
Mariah smiled and reacted to it by pulling him into a deeper kiss. She opened her mouth slightly, allowinh him to explore hers with his soft tongue, with smooth movements. Suddenly, kai stumbled in with lemonade and he saw the newformed couple kissing deeply with closed eyes. He gently put the lemonade down and sat himself on the floor to watch the scène, happy that his best friend finally found someone and happy that Mariah had found someone better then Rei, who wouldn't even pay attention to the poor girl, even though she was wonderfull, he would only see her as a trofee, but kai knew that Tala wasn't like that, he just knew, and that made him so happy.  
  
okay, that's chapter 2, I know it's a little short but i have to stop now so deal with it, besides, the best part is written.  
  
Please review. 


	3. Revenge

Okay people, here's the next chappie. Phew, I'm writing a lot today, this is the fourth story I update.  
  
Chapter 3: revenge. ................................  
  
The next day, Mariah and Tala walked together, hand in hand, fingers strangled with each other. Since that eavening, they had been dating, something that kai liked a lot. What they didn't know was that someone was looking at them from behind the trees. They were way too happy to even notice someone spying on them even if he would walk right next to them.  
  
Rei clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in anger. Mariah had made a fool out of him in front of his friends and what was even worse, she allready had a new friend the next day. All he wanted was revenge, but unfortunatly, no one knew about his evil plans. For some reason, he couldn't forget her. He knew that he loved her but he wasn't ready to admit his mistakes, he didn't even know that he was the one who made the mistakes and all he wanted was revenge. Not on tala, no one can withstand Mariah's char, but Mariah had betrayed him and she had to pay for that.  
  
Rei kept following them and saw everything they did. Every now and then, they would start kissing and then, Rei had to control his temper and keep himself from flying out of the bushes to kill his love. Tala stopped to buy an icecream for Mariah. Rei watched how Tala went inside the store while Mariah waited outside, leaning against the wall. She looked very happy and didn't even notice that someone fammiliar was walking up to her.  
  
Rei looked inside to see that tala was leaning over the counter to be able to read the flavors and he saw that he wasn't paying any attention to what was happening outside. He suddenly stopped in front of Mariah and stared coldly into her eyes. Mariah flinched and tried to back away but was stopped by the wall. Rei came very close to the girl until their foreheads hit each other. "Now tell me, just what were you trying to do my love?" asked Rei coldly. Mariah was too afraid to answer and just shook her head.  
  
Rei wanted to slap Mariah in the face but that moment, Tala came running out of the store. Apparently, he noticed everything and he looked really pissed off. He punched Rei in the stomach and made him bend over. Now he just punched him in the face and caused him to black out. He stared coldly at Rei's lifeless body for a few seconds and then spun on his heel to face Mariah. "Are you allright?" he asked a little scared. Mariah just nodded, still a little scared of what had just happened.  
  
She looked at Rei who was apparently seeing stars and smiled a bit. Tala took Mariah's hand proudly and took her with him inside the store. He payed his order and gave Mariah the vanilla icecream, happy that she was okay. When they went back outside, they saw that Kai was bending over Rei, trying to see what had happened. Apparently, he was a little confused but he didn't really care much.  
  
Tala tapped Kai on his shoulder and made him look at him. "Hi" he said calmly. "Any idea what happened to this mutt?" he asked, while smiling a bit. Tala looked at Mariah who shook her head. "No, i don't" he said happily. "But who cares right?" Kai chuckled and Mariah let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want anyone to know what had just happened. She bit a piece of the icecream, not even caring ho cold it was and ate it happily.  
  
They all three jumped over Rei and walked towards the park. It was a nice day and the park would be open today, and usually, all of their friends would go there too. What they didn't see was that Rei pushed himself of the ground and glared daggers at the backs of the three companions. "I will get you for this." He hissed and ran off, not knowing that he would never succeed, no matter how hard he tried.  
  
When they arrived at the park, mariah and Tala went to sit on a bench while kai just leaned against a tree, with his hands in his pockets, enjoying the view of little children playing. Suddenly, mariah hugged Tala closely. "Thank you" she whispered.  
  
.........................................................  
  
'sigh' finally, I redid chapter 3. please review people, and gice me ideas becuz I'm hopelessly stuck! 


End file.
